kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Osophie104/Osophie104
'Osophie104: ' Hi everyone! It's me, osophie104. In this blog post, I will be talking all about myself. And when you are done reading this blog post I created, type in the comments section about yourself. Then, I will reply to you about it. Usernames: Osophie104 has a lot of usernames. Before, her purpose was just to have fun. But now she realized that her purpose changed to fight against hackers. Here are some of her usernames she used to or presently owned: 1: Osophie104434 (hacked) 2: Osopie10443 (hacked) 3: Osophie1044 (hacked) 4: Osophie104 (hacked) 5: Bravegirl531 (hacked) 6: Powerlady789 (hacked) 7: P owerful789 (hacked) 8: Luamfan667 (hacked) 9: powertough81 (hacked) 10: Realosophie (presently) Osophie104434 was her most famous and popular account. But one day, on December 20, 2017, she couldn't log on that account! She have been hacked! Then gladly, she created osophie104, osophie10443, and osophie1044. But in just 3 days, all 3 accounts were hacked! She was devastated. Then she created Bravegirl531. That felt much better. But on the night she created that account, it was hacked! Then she created Powerlady789 before Christmas eve. But then, the next day, it was hacked! Now, she created Powerful789, today. She hopes that she won't get hacked again. Now she learned her lesson to make as many usernames as possible to prevent getting affected by hackers! Then all what is left is Realosophie. Her Comings to Kart Kingdom and the Wiki: Osophie104 joined Kart Kingdom in Mid April. When she first attended the Nature Cat Explore the Outdoors Event, she realized that Kart Kingdom was fun! So she declared that Kart Kingdom is her #1 favorite game to play. Here are the other reasons wh she loved Kart Kingdom: 1: It trains our socializing and technology skills when typing comments on the Kart Kingdom Blog. 2: Is trains our crafting skills when crafting gadgets. 3: Kart Kingdom is very creative by including a blog. Osophie104 joined the Kart Kingdom Wiki in Mid December. Her purpose to attend this website to find a picture of all the bits in Kart Kingdom like her friend elks447 did. Then she explored this wiki and found it fun. It even had a place to chat! Kart Kingdom and the wiki was like her 2nd home. Favorites: Favorite Color: Pink and Purple. Favorite Songs: Look What you Made Me Do, Are you Ready For it?, What's my Name?, Shake it Off, and Roar. Favorite Movies: Moana, Descendants, and Descendants2 Favorite Star: Taylor Swift Favorite Game: Kart Kingdom Favorite food: Noddles Favorite Drink: Lemonade Others: I would like to explain more of myself, but I remember that we should all follow the rule of personal privacy. 'Kart Kingdom Wiki Alerts:' I am running a club called the Kart Kingdom Professionals Club( KKPC). If you want to join, read this comment: Dear Kart Kingdom, Welcome to my club, the Kart Kingdom Professionals Club (KKPC)! :) I am looking forward to you joining us! :) I am your club president. We work together with other clubs and patrol Kart Kingdom to try to improve Kart Kingdom and give each other useful suggestions. Here are the jobs: President: (1) Realosophie: Head of the club. Makes the decisions and communicates with other club leaders. Vice President'''t (1) Helper and Substitute of the club president. '''Club Searchers: (5) Searches for clubs. Discussers: '''(10) Discusses to the president about suggestions and improvements based on Kart Kingdom. '''Messengers: (10) Messages everyone in Kart Kingdom about our news to tell. Members(10) Patrols Kart Kingdom and report things. Time: '''Anytime! '''Dress Code: Anything with blue skin. PLEASE JOIN!!!! ' Sincerely, ' Realosophie/ powertough81/ osophie104434 Also I will soon own another club. Just a heads up! And whenever something goes wrong here, tell admin! ''' Kart Kingdom Alerts: I am running a club called the kart Kingdom professionals Club (KKPC). Please join! And many users got hacked these days! Remember, always create multiple accounts and change your password often to protect yourself from hackers! '''Shout out of the Day: Shout out of the day goes to Elks447 for helping us all! And shout out to CP21075 for helping others! 'Things to Say:' Keep safe and have a great day! Category:Blog posts